sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
History Game 3
Playable Civilizations *Harappa **UA - Indus River Valley - Gain 2x food from flood plains and rivers. In addition, gain a science bonus from having a comparatively weak military on the world stage. **Raja Yama - Priest King - Gain political power from the number of buildings in your cities. Trade colonies give additional political power. **Capital: Mohenjo Daro **UB - Great Bath (replaces Bathhouse) **Colors: Brown, Gold **Culture: Indian *Great Britain **Culture: Anglo, Celtic **Winston Churchill - Finest Hour - Gain increased production towards air units while at war. Gain massively increased strength when attempting to liberate allied coastline or when defending on your own coastline. **UU: Spitfire, Redcoat (replaces Musketman and Rifleman) **UA - Britannia Rules the Waves - The more foreign trade routes you have, the faster you discover new technologies. Gain an increased production of naval units and naval buildings. **Colors: Dark Red, White **Capital: London *Russia **Culture: Slavic **Capital: St. Petersburg **Colors: Gold, Black **UA - General Mud and General Winter - Gain increased food and manpower from Tundra. Starting in the Industrial Era, gain increased production from tundra and snow tiles with railroads or better infrastructure. Gain increased movement in Snow and Tundra. **UU - Tsar Bomba, Streltsy (replaces Musketman) **UB - Ostrog (replaces blockhouse) **Peter the Great - Western Ambitions - Cities built on ports gain increased production. Gain increased science from trade. *Venice **Enrico Dandolo - Fourth Crusade - Naval units have additional strength when attacking cities. Enemy units, and especially mercenaries, can be bought out at a lowered price. **Unique District - Venetian Arsenal - Replaces Harbor. All naval units built in the city are built at 2x students. **UB - Fondaco - Replaces Merchant's Guild **Most Serene Republic - Sea tiles and canals gain +1 production and +1 coin. Buildings in the commerce and harbor district have +25% production. Coastal cities gain extra tourism in later eras. **Culture: Italian **Colors: Indigo, Cream **Capital: Venezia *Rome **All Roads Lead to Rome - Building infrastructure gives a boost of gold and political power. The more infrastructure surrounding a city, the more manpower it can yield. Farms yield double manpower. In addition, each wonder produces +1 gold and +1 political power. **UU - Legionnaire **UB - Thermae **Julius Caesar - Death of the Republic - Capturing cities and killing enemy units gains substantial political power. Your units have 2x military strength during and in the subsequent turns of a civil war or government shift. **Culture: Italian, Greek **Colors: Red, Gold **Capital: Roma City-States *Viscaya (Basques) **Culture: Basque **Ally Bonus: Basque Whalers: Naval units can claim enemy or unclaimed naval resources abroad. **Color: Black, Green *Sealand **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: E Mare, Libertas - Pirate units are able to commandeer enemy naval improvements and entire tile itself. In addition, offshore oil platforms draw immigrants. **Color: Black, Red *Caribou (Maine) **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: Aroostook - Civilian units cannot be captured in woodland terrain. Military units gain extra defense in woodland terrain. **Color: Black, Light Blue *San Antonio (Texas) **Culture: North American, Spanish, Anglo **Ally Bonus: Remember the Alamo! - Units produced in cities with a religious district gain increased movement and offense power. In addition. **Color: Black, Light Grey *Vatican City **Culture: Italian **Ally Bonus: Curia. Gain the ability to declare a Crusade, a stronger version of a Holy War that saps Piety from those of your religion who don't join. In addition, gain 2x piety in your capital. **Color: Black, Yellow =Mechanics= Resources: *Food *Manpower *Gold *Political Power *Piety *Science Continent names: *Pangaea *Lemuria *California *Eurasia *Atlantis *Pangaea *Oceania *Tasmantis *Zealandia Tiles A city begins with a single tile, known as the City Center. During the ancient era, this City Center can hold 3 Districts. Villages can be built, with a capacity of one district. Later in the game, villages can be upgraded to Suburbs. Suburbs can only exist adjacent to a City Center, and Districts: *City Center *Religious *Commerce *Military *Industrial *Entertainment *Research *Harbor *Downtown (?) *Residential *Administrative *Harbor Improvements: *Castle *Dam =Buildings= City Center *Granary *Distillery *Simple Sewer - *Mud Brick Wall *Catacombs *Town Hall *Palisade *Inn *Vertical Farm - Entertainment *Ferris Wheel *Zoo *Rollercoaster *Film Studio Downtown *Radio Station *Brothel *Cinema *Subway Station Military *Blockhouse **Ostrog - Russian replacement for the blockhouse. *Barracks Religious *Convent *Burial Tomb Industrial *Meat Packing Plant *Blast Furnace Harbor Commerce *Merchant's Guild Research *Museum of Natural History =Technology Tree= Age of Tribes *Pastoralism *Agriculture *Surplus - Unlocks the granary and distillery buildings *Art of War *Sailing *Writing *Burial *Construction - Unlocks mud brick walls *Irrigation - Unlocks the simple sewer Age of Marvels *Shipbuilding *Trade Seals *Concrete *Feats of Engineering - *Feudalism - Age of Castles *Stirrups - Allows camel and horse archers *Siege Tactics - Unlocks mantlet Age of Rebirth *Firearms - Unlocks musketmen *Sculptures - *Circumnavigation - *Electricity Age of Empires *Lightbulb *Line Infantry - Unlocks rifleman *Fairgrounds - *Traveling Circus - Age of the Atom *Moving Pictures - *Radio - Unlocks radio station *Computers - *Napalm - Age of Information *Pocket Computers - *Recycling - *Hydroponics - Unlocks vertical farm *Pneumatic Tubes - *Modern Stealth *Nanobots - =Updates= 1.0 =Ideas= *POLLUTION **Garbage Patches in ocean **Land Fills *resources traded like Vic2 **Factories also produce Refuse, which must be sent to Landfills or it will give negative production *roads pop up naturally, railroads must be built, highways must be built *primitive naval sabotage? *raids *palisades? *can highways move through mountains or not? *happiness? *archaeologists, who can designate parts of the city to be Ancient Zones and gain tourism? **obsolete buildings can no longer be built, but grant their bonuses and tourism? **large battles have a chance to create relics **naval battles create shipwrecks *great people **Zheng He **Samuel Slater **Marco Polo **Ibn Battuta **Sunshu Ao **Cornelius Vanderbilt **James J Hill *wonder units! **Loup de Guerre (trebuchet built by Longshanks) **Mons Meg *travois Units Civilian Units *Settler (settles towns) **Pioneer (American upgrade to settler) *Colonist (settles colonies) *Military Engineer - may construct siege engines in enemy territory? *Field Medic Land Units All units on horses can move, attack, move. *Scout *Warrior (Ancient Era) **Club *Slinger (Ancient Era) *Spearman **Regular Tip **Poisoned Tip **Obsidian Tip *Archer **Simple Bow **Composite Bow **Crossbow **Chu Ko Nu (unique upgrade available for Ming) **Longbow (unique upgrade for England) *War Chariot **Chariot Archer *Battering Ram *Scorpion *Catapult *Siege Tower **Helepolis - Unique replacement for Greece *War Elephant **Ballista Elephant **Elephant Archer *Camel - Unlocked by having an Oasis in your territory. **Camel Archer **Camel Gun *Swordsman **Iron Blades **Steel Blades **Iron Troop: Unique upgrade for Ming. Gain increased strength when on low health or next to low health units. **Gallowglass: Unique upgrade for Scotland. *Mantlet *Horseman **Horse Archer *Knight **Cataphract: Unique upgrade for Byzantium. Does not suffer from unit disadvantages (i.e. vs pikemen, tank, etc.) **Mounted Samurai: Counterpart for Japan. *Culverine (artillery) *Pikeman **Tercio: Unique upgrade for Spain. Gains an increased damage output to regular infantry as well as mounted units, *Musketman **Highlander: Unique upgrade for Scotland. *Grenadier *Sapper *Organ Gun (early Gatling Gun) *Dragoon (spiritual successor to Horse Archer) *Mortar *Cavalry *Gatling Gun *Rifleman (think line infantry) **Cacadore (Portuguese unique upgrade) *Explorer *Infantry **Rifle **Flamethrower **Sniper Rifle **RPG **ANZAC (unique upgrade from allying Wellington, receives 2x defense from fortifying on coasts) *Marines *Machine Gunner *Flak Cannon *Landship *Tank *Commando **Tonton Macoute - Unique upgrade for Haiti. Naval Units *Canoe - Can sail up rivers *Trireme **Helepolis - Unique upgrade for Greece, massive siege engine *Cog *Galley (medieval) **Dromon - Byzantine replacement for galley **Lancaran - Singaporean replacement for galley *Caravel? *Carrack? *Galleass? *Galleon? *Ship of the line? *Frigate? *Clipper *Ironclad *Dreadnought *Destroyer *Cruiser *Aircraft Carrier *Nuclear Submarine Aerial Units *Biplane *Fighter **Replacement: British Spitfire *Bomber *Cruise Missile *Helicopter *Jet Fighter *Stealth Bomber *Atom Bomb **Tsar Bomba *ICBM Tiles Resources Raw *Obsidian (quarry) *Marble (quarry) *Cocoa (plantation) *Buffalo (camp) *Beaver (camp) *Ivory (camp) *Silk (plantation) *Banana (plantation) *Cotton (plantation) *Rubber (plantation) *Sugar (plantation) *Oil (well) *Natural Gas (well) *Uranium (mine) *Tea *Papyrus *Guano *Yam *Whales *Pearls *Fish *Rice *Salt *Grain *Jade *Gold *Silver *Coffee *Seashells (represents murex snail, Californian natives) *Mercury *Amber *Porcelain *Bauxite *Copper *Horses Produced *Plastic *Ale Wonders Natural *Grand Canyon *Eye of the Sahara *Cueva de Los Manos *Everglades *White Cliffs of Dover *Niagara Falls *Giant's Causeway *Old Faithful *Devil's Tower *Mount Sinai *Mount Everest *Lake Victoria *Krakatoa *Great Barrier Reef *Redwood Forest *Mesabi Range *Longdong/Dragon Hole - Bonus science. Enemies cannot place submarines. Placeable *Ellis Island - Increases immigration pull *Stonehenge *Gobleki Tepe *Sphinx *Hanging Gardens *Oracle *Great Library *Great Lighthouse *Terracotta Army *Three Gorges Dam *Mont St. Michel *Taj Mahal *Kowloon Walled City - Functions as a suburb. +1 District room. Population grows 25% faster. *Colossus - . save for dlc? *King Solomon's Mines - Functions as unique mine that gives much more production and wealth. Save for DLC? *Hadrian's Wall - *Golden Gate Bridge Act as Districts *Big Ben - replaces _____ *Forbidden City *Wall Street - replaces Commerce district *Oxford University - *Broadway *Valley of the Kings - replaces Religious district Buildings *Statue of Liberty *Bolshoi Theatre *Il Duomo *Bastille - Built in Administrative district *Great Library of Alexandria - Built in *Great Lighthouse of Alexandria - Built in Harbor *Amber Room - Requires amber. *London Eye - Functions as a ferris wheel but gives more tourism. Built in Entertainment District. *Folkewall - Functions as a vertical farm, but provides much more science. *Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Temple of Zeus *Temple of Artemis Projects *Hubble Space Telescope *NORAD terrain types: *Rivers (run through tiles, can be sailed through) *Fjords *Lakes *Sea *Deep Sea/Ocean *Reef *Desert *Plains *Mountains *Glaciers (basically ice mountains) * *Tundra (plains + snow) *Taiga (forest + snow) *Jungle Civilizations *France **Culture: French **Napoleon **Louis XIV - Sun King - **Charlemagne **UA - Liberte, Egalite, Fraternite - **UU - Imperial Guard (replaces Rifleman), Gendarme (replaces Knight) **UB - Maginot Line (unique upgrade to trench) *United States of America: **Culture: Anglo, German **James K Polk - Manifest Destiny - Cities linked by railroads have an increased growth rate. Settlers are trained faster and borders expand at a faster rate. **UA - Land of Opportunity - **Franklin Delano Roosevelt - The New Deal - Upon constructing an improvement, gain a small boost of gold and political power. Road connections strengthen the science output of your cities. **UU: Pioneer (Upgrade to Settler, can build improvements as well as settle cities) **UB: Saloon, Speakeasy *Canada **Culture: French, Anglo *Russia **Catherine the Great - **Elisabeth - **Ivan III - Third Rome - **Ivan IV - Tsar of All the Russias - *Great Britain EDIT **Culture: Anglo, Celtic **UB - Parliament? **Victoria II - Sun Never Sets - **UU: Ship of the Line or First-Rate? *England **Oliver Cromwell **William the Bastard - **Elizabeth I - **Henry VIII - **Richard Lionheart **Cnut the Great - (move to vikings?) **capital: Wessex **Culture: Anglo **UU: Longbowmen, Ironsides (cavalry replacement?), Sea Dog (privateer or something?) *Scotland **Robert Bruce **William Wallace **UA - Flower of Scotland - **Culture: Celtic **UU: Highlander (replaces Musketmen), Gallowglass (upgrade for Swordsman), Black Watch (replaces Rifleman) **UB: Clan Castle - replaces castle *Ireland **Brian Bornu **Culture: Celtic **UU: Currach? Replaces canoe *Denmark **Margarethe - Kalmar Union - **Harald Bluetooth - *Belgium **Leopold II *Netherlands **UU: Fluyt (replaces cargo ship?) **Culture: Germanic *Albania **Skanderbeg **UU: Stradiot (replaces Knight) **Culture: Slavic *Yugoslavia **Josif Tito **Culture: Slavic *Comanche **Quanah Parker **UI - Tipi, replaces village *Poland-Lithuania **Jadwiga **Jan III Sobieski - Lion of Lechistan - **Piast the Wheelwright - Polish Chronicle - F **Culture: Slavic **UA - Golden Liberty - The chance of religious revolts in your territory is drastically lowered. Gain bonuses in manpower and military strength for having diverse religions and cultures within your bonuses. **UU: Winged Hussar, replaces Knight *Philistines/Sea Peoples *Philippines **UU - Garay *Akkadia **Sargon **Capital: Akkad *Deseret **Culture: Anglo **Brigham Young - Mormon Exodus - **UU: Nauvoo Legion - replaces Rifleman **Book of Mormon - *Norway **Culture: Norse **UU: Ski Infantry **Harald Fairhair **Harald Hardrada - **UA: *Sweden **Culture: Norse **UU: Carolean - Replaces rifleman **Gustav I - - Changing religions produces lots of gold. Ports provide 50% more gold. **Gustavus Adolphus - Lion of the North - Gain a boost to science and military strength when researching military technologies. Receive +1 movement in cold climate tiles. **Charles XI - - **UA: (something to do with nobel prizes) *Bantu *Portugal **Henry the Navigator **Joao II **Culture: Portuguese **UU: Cacadore (high-movement, high-damage ranged Rifleman variant) **UB: Padrao? *Brazil **Culture: Portuguese **Bandeirante? ** *Mexico **Culture: Spanish, Mesoamerican **Miguel Hidalgo *Mapuche **Culture: South American **UU: Malon. Replaces Cavalry *Chile **Culture: Spanish **Bernando O'Higgins **Augusto Pinochet *Inca **Culture: South American **UU: Chasqui??? Quechua? Kamayuk? **UI - Andes Road, which can be built on Mountains **UI - Terrace Farm **Pachacuti Yamasqui - *Aztecs **UU: Jaguar **Culture: Mesoamerican **bonus to markets or something similar? since Tenochtitlan was the largest market the Spanish had ever seen *Maya **Lady Six Sky **UU: Spearthrower **Culture: Mesoamerican *Navajo *Cheyenne **UU: Dog Soldier, Bowstring Men *Crow *Apache **Geronimo *Sioux **Red Cloud **Sitting Bull *Maori *Austria **Culture: German **Maria Theresa - *Prussia **Culture: German **Frederick the Great - **Capital: Konigsberg *Germany **Culture: German **UU: U-Boat **Capital: Berlin **UA - Blitzkrieg - *Iceland **Leif Erikson - **Erik the Red - - Cities with at least one snow/tundra tile have +25% immigrant pull. +1 food from ice and snow tiles. **Freydis Eriksdottir **Culture: Norse **UA: science bonuses to volcanos/mountains/fjords, *Bavaria **Ludwig II - The Swan King - *Korea **Leaders: Sejong, Seondeok? **UU: Turtle Ship *Toltecs ** *Iroquois **Leader: Hiawatha **Culture: North American **Unique Improvement: Longhouse, replaces Village. Produces additional Political Power. * *Pueblo **UB - Kiva *Sioux *Tlingit *Salish *Venice **Muda - Replaces cargo ship **Bucentaur - Early cruise ship **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venetian_navy *Chinook **capital at Celilo Falls? or make Celilo Falls a city-state? *Cherokee **Culture: North American *Seminole *Japan **Emperor Meiji - Meiji Restoration - Gain 2x science from trade and receive a science boost when experiencing a revolt. **UU: Samurai, Shinobi (replace Sapper and unlocked early), Ashigaru (light soldiers?) ***Sohei? **UB: Torii Gate (replaces shrine? temple? idk) **Culture: Japanese **UA: Land of the Rising Sun - *Huns *Tuareg **UA: Blue Men of the Sahara - Trade routes through the desert yield extra gold. Units move 2x as fast through the desert. *Israel **UU: Slingers of Benjamin - Unique upgrade for Slingers **ub: kibbutz? **mossad - replaces spy? *Mali **Mansa Musa - - All tiles that produce faith also produce gold, and vice versa. **Culture: West African **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_history_of_the_Mali_Empire *Carthage ** *Phoenicia ** *Ethiopia **UU - Shotelai (replacement for Swordsman) *Armenia *Mongolia **Genghis Khan - Flail of God - **Khutulun - Field of 1,000 Horses - Defeating enemy mounted units creates a copy of them in your capital. **Ogedei Khan - Pax Mongolica - **UU - Keshik? **UI - Ger - Replaces village **UA - - Can build all mounted ranged units an era early. *Haiti **Toussaint L'Ouvertuere **Papa Doc Duvalier **UU - Tonton Macoute *Spain **Isabella - **UU: Rodelero (replaces Swordsman), Tercio (replaces Pikeman), Conquistador **UB - Palloza (replaces something like pasture?) ** *Scythia **UB - Kurgan, replaces Burial Tomb **King Ateas *Hattusa **upgrade to chariot *Berber *Bulgaria *Inuits **UU: Umiak? replaces canoes, can sail high seas *Thule? *Timurids **Tamerlane - Sons of Genghis - *Mughals **Babur **Akbar **Nur Jahan - **Capital - Agra **UB - Mughal Garden *Khazaria **Bulan - *Tocharians *Turkey **Ataturk *Ottomans **UU - Dardanelles Gun, Janissary, Abus Gun **Mehmet II - *Byzantium **Emperor Justinian **Alexios Komnenos - Komnenian Restoration - **Constantine - Edict of Milan **UA - Glory of Rome - **UU - Varangian Guard, Dromon, Cataphract **UB - Walls of Constantinople, Hippodrome *Romania **Culture: Italian, ** *Rome **Spartacus - **Augustus Caesar - Pax Romana - ** *Cuba **Fidel Castro **Che Guevara *Asturias *Boers **Paul Kruger **UU - Voortrekker *Zulu **UU - Impi **UI - Kraal. Replaces pasture? *Kongo **Nzinga Mbemba - *Ashanti *Nubia **UU - Pitati - Unique archer upgrade **UI - Nubian Pyramid **Piye - *Kilwa *Zimbabwe ** *Serbia **Karadjordjevic??? *Mutapa *Vietnam *Chola *Maratha **Shivaji **UU: Sepoy (replaces Rifleman) *Maurya **Ashoka **Chandragupta ** okay, how are we dividing up Spain, Arabs, Egypt, China, Indonesia, Cossacks? etc.? Dynasties, or just culture? *Seljuk *Acadia/Cajuns (would be New Orleans) *Majapahit **Gajah Mada **UU - Cetbang *crusader states? jerusalem, outremer, antioch *Wales *Khmer *Ostrogoths *Visigoths **Alaric - Sacker of Rome - (something something). Upon capturing an enemy capital, their workers and hired mercenaries join your ranks for free. *Vandals *Indonesia **Soeharto *Tang China *Pontus **Mithridates *Blackfoot ** *Cree **UI - Buffalo Pound - *Arapaho *Shoshone **Pocatello **Sacagawea *Alans *Greece **Alexander the Great **Pericles **Leonidas **Agamemnon **UU: Hoplite (replaces Spearmen), Companion Cavalry (replaces Horseman), Helepolis (replaces Siege Tower, can be built navally) **UD: Acropolis - replaces city center **Hellenistic League - Cities you own can be transformed into allied city-states, marches, vassals, or colonies at will, for a cost of some political power. Coastal tiles give production and eventually tourism in the later eras. *Assyria *Khotan? *Babylon **Hammurabi - Eye for an Eye - Capturing cities gains a substantial boost to political powers. ** **UB - Walls of Babylon **UU - Stele (produces Political Power) *Sumeria *Ancient Egypt? **Hatshepsut **UU: Khopesh **UB: Egyptian Pyramid *Hanseatic League? *Ayyubids? **Saladin **Mameluke knight *Mississippi as an entire civ rather than Cahokia? **Tuskaloosa - Paramount - **UA - The Moundbuilders - something related to farming and building improvements getting bonuses? **UI - Mound. Can be built next to rivers. Gives a 1.25x bonus to the entire tile yields. *Ming **UU - Iron Troop (http://greatmingmilitary.blogspot.com/2015/06/famous-military-unit-tie-ren.html replaces swordsman), Chu Ko Nu (replaces Crossbow), Fuchuan Warship **Yongle **Hung-Wu **capital: Nanking *Tokugawa Shogunate *Zhou **Mandate of Heaven - **Emperor Zhou - **Wu Zetian - *Manipur **UU - Arambai - Upgrade for horseman. Has two ranged attack. *Morocco *Tamil??? *Uyghur ** *Vietnam **UU - Viet Cong *Sibir **UI - Yaranga - Replaces village *Qing **Manchu Banners **Qianlong **UU - Green Standard (replaces Rifleman) *Ainu **UU - Matagi (archer with bonuses to stealth) *Tibet **Songstan Gampo - *Yakutia *Taungoo? or maybe just Burma ** *Evenks *Afghanistan **UU -Jezail - Replaces musketmen *Nenets *Maratha *Tupi **UI - Maloca - Replaces village **Catarina Paraguaçu *Kurdistan *Sokoto **UU - Yan Lifida (replaces Knight) *Ptolemaic Kingdom??? *Yemen *Italy **UU: Alpini **Count *Nepal? **Gurkas? *Song Dynasty **junk?F **Zhao Kuangyin **Fire Lance (works on cavalry, ) *Shang China **Wu Ding *Liao Dynasty *Jin/Jurchen??? **Handgonne/Huotong *Han Dynasty **Chinese War Wagon (replaces chariot) *Erlitou *Safavid???? probably not **Zamburak *Argentina **Jose de San Martin *Hausa *Yuan *Hungary/Magyar *Mysore **UU - Mysorean Rocket *Switzerland **UU: Swiss Pike Square **UB: Swiss Bank *Golden Horde *Cossacks? **Bohdan Khmelnytsky *Tatars? *Burma *Norte Chico??? *Taiping Heavenly Kingdom ** *Cham *Gauls **Vercingetorix *Bohemia **Vaclav II **UU: Hussite War Wagon *Benin **UB: Walls of Benin **Culture: West African *Dahomey? **UU: Dahomey Amazons *Tunisia **Arab Spring *Iceni??? *Suebi??? *Olmec **U - Colossal Head **Po Ngbe *Norte Chico *Caledonia *Arminius leading some Germans? * Cuzcatlan? Maybe make them a city-state instead? *Tarascan *Rhodesia **UU: Selous Scout *Australia **UU: Digger *India **UU: Sepoy *Tiwanaku *Achaemenids *Etruscans *Caddo? maybe a city state? *Port Ancient? *I don't think I can get out of making Kievan Rus **Yaroslav **Veche - replaces Town Hall? **Alexander Nevsky - *Taino? **Anacoana **Hatuey **Enriquillo **UU: Cacique??? *Soviet Union **UA - - If a unit dies while fighting in your borders, gain a refund in manpower for that union. Applies to enemy units as well. **Vladimir Lenin - Proteletariat Revolution - Captured enemy civilian units can be transformed into military units. (other thing) **UU - Tsar Bomba, Katyusha Rockets, Red Guard *Etruscans *Confederate States **King Cotton - **'DLC: A House Divided?' City-States city states provide ally bonuses, which can be absorbed if conquered? *something to represent Sogia/Khwarasm *Samarkand (Sogdia) ** *Gurganj/Urgench (Khwaresm) *Detroit **Culture: French **Ally Bonus: +to fur trade? maybe couriers or something similar? *Hanover **Culture: Anglo, Germanic *Naples **Culture: Italian *Silesia??? *Makuria? or is that covered by Nubia *Huron **Culture: Native American *Florence **Culture: Italian * *Siena **Culture: Italian *Hesse **Culture: German **Ally Bonus: Also unlocks the Jaeger, a powerful Musketman upgrade. *Ghent **Culture: French, Dutch *Normandy **Culture: French, Anglo, Norse **Ally Bonus: Infantry units suffer no combat penalty after disembarking. *Troy **Culture: Greek **Ally Bonus: - Also unlocks the Trojan Horse, a powerful siege tower upgrade. *Marib (Sabaeans) **Culture: Arab **Ally Bonus: Queen of Sheba - *Lahore *Karachi *Kazan *Manx *Abakan??? **Culture: Siberian *Jan Mayen **Culture: Norse *Dutch Harbor **Ally Bonus: *Lancaster or something to represent the Amish? *Anchorage **Culture: **Color: Yelow, Black *Celilo Falls **Culture: North American *Dubai **Culture: Arab *Mauritius **Culture: French *Macau *Norilsk **Culture: Slavic **Bonus to mines? isolation? *Novgorod **Culture: Slavic *Honolulu (Hawaii) **Culture: Polynesian *Hong Kong **Culture: Han *Taipei (Taiwan) **Culture: Han *Okinawa? (Ryukyu) **Culture: Japanese *Falkland Islands? *Jan Mayen? *Sanxingdui? *Nok in Nigeria? *Pyongyang (North Korea) *Tannu Tuva *Rapa Nui? **Culture: Polynesian **Ally Bonus: Allows for the costruction of Moai heads and grants the ability to sail on opean ocean (albeit with attrition) *Burgundy? *Avignon **Culture: French, Italian *Gascogne? *Provence? *Aceh? *Malindi? Mombasa? Sofala? *Riga (Latvia) **Culture: Baltic *Luxembourg **Culture: French, Germanic *Polotsk (Belarus) **Culture: Slavic *Riga (Latvia, Livonian Order) **Culture: Baltic *Saar **Culture: French, Germanic * *Nassau **Culture: Anglo *Sardis (Lydia) **Ally Bonus: + to gold, trade, currency *Milan **Ally Bonus: Ambrosian Republic - *Genoa **Ally Bonus: . Also grants access to the Genoese Archer, a unique upgrade to the Archer unit. *Malta **Ally Bonus: The Knights of Malta - *Rhodes **Ally Bonus: The Colossus of Rhodes - * *Singapore **Ally Bonus: - Also, grants access to the Lancaran, a unique galley. *Monrovia (Liberia) **Culture: Anglo, West African *Topeka (Kansas) **Culture: Anglo, North American **Ally Bonus: Bleeding Kansas - *Santa Fe **Culture: Spanish *Vancouver **Culture: Anglo *Poverty Point **Culture: Mississippi *El Paso? *San Francisco **Culture: Spanish, Anglo **maybe include chinese Tong as a unique building? *Galicia **Culture: Spanish, Portuguese *Nuremberg **Culture: Germanic *Newfoundland?? *Qatar **Culture: Arabic *Augsburg **Culture: German *Talinn ** *Geneva *Zurich *Gotland *Monaco **Culture: French, Italian *Andorra *Oneida??? **represents Oneida Community **Culture: Anglo, North American ** - Gain science and political power from metal manufacturing. *Cahokia * *Danzig *Cornwall **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: Land's End *Ragusa *Trebizond *Helsinki (Finland) **Culture: Finnish **Ally Bonus: something to combat in snow, hot springs/natural wonders/lakes. Also, grants the unique cavalry unit the Hackapell *Timbuktu *Granada *Ascuncion (Paraguay) **Ally Bonus: - Gain an increased military strength for each additional person you are at war with. **Culture: *Tlemcen *Algiers **Culture: **Ally Bonus: Barbary Corsairs: *Tripoli *Palmyra *Punt *Kingdom of Yam in Chad? *Yuezhi? *Mitanni? *Tuwana? *Cape Town *Ruhr ** *Wellington (New Zealand) **Culture: Anglo **Ally Bonus: - Also, grants access to the ANZAC (unique Infantry upgrade). *Panama City **Culture: Anglo, Spanish *Goa *Powhatan ** *Pisa **Culture: Italian *Gibraltar *Saguenay *Maldives *Aztlan *Ys *Bolghar *Samara *Kiev? *New Orleans? maybe make Cajans their own thing? *Wokou? DLC *Base game: *A House Divided??? maybe a whole America based DLC? **Woodrow Wilson **Huey Long *Italy, Greece, Mediterranean-focused DLC? **Nabatea? *India, China focused DLC? Focused on the eras? **Emperor Zhou *Through the eras DLC? **Focuses on new forms of leaders/civilizations through the eras (i.e. Ottoman-Turkey split) **British Raj? **Albania? Burgundy? Lombardy? Teutons? *World Powers DLC? *Futurism DLC? *religious warfare dlc? adds a Crusader States puppet/vassal mechanic *Communism DLC? Iron Curtain? Cold War? **Rhodesia? Soviet Union? Cambodia? *Legends and Fiction? Vlad Tepes, Prester John, Romulus/Remus, King Arthur, Muslims invade France **Shangri La, Scholomance, Quivira, Cibola, Ram Setu, Hyperborea, Lintukoto, La Ciudad Blanca, Paititi, Mount Penglai, Norumbega, Themiscyra, Thuvaraiyam Pathi, El Dorado, Zerzura, Biringan City, Biarmaland, Shambhala, Hawaiki, Dinis Affaraon, Cockaigne, City of the Caesars, Atlantis city states **Natural wonders: Mount Olympus, Kyopelinvuri, Kunlun Mountain, Feather Mountain, Avalon Category:Games